


Interlude

by aeternamente



Series: Time and Space [10]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been making progress over the past few weeks. Spending more time together. Talking. A lot. But in general, when I’ve been around the two of them, there’s still been something unsettled in the air. Something hesitant in the way Pedro approached Balthazar, something wary in the way Balthazar received him.</p>
<p>This footage tells a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking the POV pattern of this series by adding some first-person Ursula into the mix.

Looking over the footage at the end of the day, it’s even more obvious to me that something has happened.

It didn’t take me that long to start noticing things. They arrived together. They sat together. Even with my camera-induced tunnel vision (hampered even more, because I kept abruptly pointing my camera elsewhere when I stumbled upon moments that seemed too intimate), it was obvious that they’d suddenly reached a level of comfort with each other that was… new.

Of course, they’ve been making progress over the past few weeks. Spending more time together. Talking. A lot. But in general, when I’ve been around the two of them, there’s still been something unsettled in the air. Something hesitant in the way Pedro approached Balthazar, something wary in the way Balthazar received him.

This footage tells a different story. They’re stuck together like magnets. Even in the rare moments when they’re not together, they seem acutely aware of one another’s position in the general vicinity. The old, pre-disaster casual flirting is back, now less tentative, more intentional. It’s almost as if—

But I’ve got a film to cut together. I’ve already decided on my story angle. The climactic moment is this really fantastic exchange where Bea and Ben discover they’ve each written songs about each other. I may have had a hand in recruiting Hero and Claudio to bring that moment about. Ever since Balthazar told me about these songs soon after filming the one with Bea (we had a good, much-needed laugh over the whole situation), I knew I had to catch their mutual discovery on film if I could.

And I did catch it, along with a gold mine of footage of the pair of them being far cuter together than anyone would have expected, given their former animosity. I’ve got a song from Balthazar, and another one I wrote and recorded myself. I’ve got a good story, and I’m not going to try to fit another plotline in there. It would make things too complicated. So these obvious new developments with Pedro and Balthazar? They’ll have to be scaled back. Majorly. I’ll leave in little hints, but it can’t overshadow Ben and Bea.

Instead, I’m cutting together another shorter video, one only meant to be seen by two people other than myself. A little rough. I don’t have time to put too much effort into perfecting a side project. But it’s full of significant looks and casual touching and general closeness. I send it to the two people in question along with a simple, one-line note:

"What’s this, then?"


End file.
